User talk:WindStar7125
---- Hi ^^ Remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar, please! ---- Update So what in the name of Lord Beerus was with the all day maintenance? Did they change absolutely anything at all?—Mina Țepeș 05:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh so THAT'S what it was about. Also, when you have a second, check my reply to you on that blog.—Mina Țepeș 22:58, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah; wanted to know if that website was a canon source or no.—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good. I was hoping that wasn't canon; canonical information that SSJGSSJ and SSJG were only temporary powers would both destroy our premise and DEFINITELY destroy motivation—Mina Țepeș 00:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't see them being temporary, now that Goku and Vegeta have a handle on the power. And sadly, yes, that's true. It'd definitely destroy my morale though.—Mina Țepeș 00:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) That's true. It's just my biggest fear that GT will somehow become canon and prove DB Wiki right. Like I wake up with cold sweats at night because I dreamt of it—Mina Țepeș 02:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) By all means. I'm trying to get some chapter summaries done myself but holy shit do I feel lethargic today. But no excuses, I shall edit to the best of my ability!—Mina Țepeș 02:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : For me, oddly, it's just on my days off. Which is when you'd think I'd feel the most energetic. But I must edit since tomorrow I might be tired (walking hom from work and all that fun stuff)—Mina Țepeș 02:35, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't much fancy driving; I see cars as giant metal death traps, personally. I do have a license, I'm just not the best driver.—Mina Țepeș 02:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to see that as well. I'm not that good a time manager; ironically, though, I have much more time at my disposal to actually manage.—Mina Țepeș 03:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit I need to stop being surprised. It's not like you're the fastest in the universe or anything.—Mina Țepeș 04:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Surprised with your speed, and LOL, always with the humbleness. And welcome back from eating. I am now hungry. So hungry I could eat a Paozu tuna.—Mina Țepeș 04:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) So I'm sitting here, coming home, about to finish adding images. Then I see you already did 'em.—Mina Țepeș 23:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) LOL it's fine. Again, I should really stop being surprised.—Mina Țepeș 23:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Just got back from dinner; sure, I can help you add redirects. Where to start?—Mina Țepeș 00:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Of course. On it. Also, you say I only like canon? Aha don't discriminate against hotness.—Mina Țepeș 01:38, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm simply leaping ahead now; wherever you catch up, I jump ahead like five now. This is like those Kirby levels where the area follows you—Mina Țepeș 01:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC) LOL I think I give, you're nearly done and way too fast. By the time I do three, you've overtaken me again.—Mina Țepeș 02:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd much rather have the ability to edit like Rock Lee moving than spam "=w="—Mina Țepeș 02:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Oho? Any details, or is it top secret classified?—Mina Țepeș 02:18, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, I was on a roll and then realized the pages don't exist yet. I stopped after doing 97. Sorry about that DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Attack of the filler Nothing quite like a finished article, even if it is filler. Mang can do wonders when he's writing. And I swear, despite being exhausted, today was a good day for wiki editing, surprisingly.—Mina Țepeș 07:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Mang's a good friend of mine (he's my co-author with my story, helps me brainstorm), so he's more than willing to help us out. With him on board, you can say we've got at least one new editor. He also enjoys filler but is more than willing to see eye-to-eye with what we're doing here, so you can count on him to make some good edits now and again.—Mina Țepeș 07:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a solid plan of action, though he looks like a Vegeta guy right now.—Mina Țepeș 08:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Userpage How do I make a new page for my userpage —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant to say subpage, so sorry, Windy. Also, me and Aha are talking about adding an icon to place on incomplete pages. Sorry haven't been on, lately. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 15:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Original dub name I've found something extraordinary. When we use the Jap. terms in the FUN saga names (for instance, "Freeza Saga" instead of "Frieza Saga"), we can't completely convert all of them (like "King Piccolo", "Imperfect Cell", "Perfect Cell", "Kid Bū"). That annoyed me because of the inconsistencies. How about you? Can we keep the the original FUN dub name of sagas, like we did within the episodes? EDIT: Sorry when I asked... again, if this bothered you. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 17:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I saw Ten around here, may he still be in business? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:02, October 11, 2015 (UTC) A request: You have the link of FUN voice actors, specifically for minor and unnamed characters?--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) re: At least they had a legit reason but how bored are these trolls?—Mina Țepeș 20:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^^ it was the least I could do to make up for that editing fiasco I had made XP Glad it turned out alright -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Do you keep getting a notice that says yoir e-mail isn't validated?—Mina Țepeș 17:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Should I be payinga ny attention to it?—Mina Țepeș 20:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL that's too much work. I'll do it on a day that I don't have to go suffer at work.—Mina Țepeș 22:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Then I'll have to contact them on Sunday. Got work today, so I am just way too lazy. Got an eight hour class tomorrow. Sunday it is!—Mina Țepeș 23:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry. Hell, I'd rather be asleep right now than go anywhere -.- But, when you need money...—Mina Țepeș 23:58, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Random Thought You know what I just noticed Beerus blue pants and it could be as a sign that Son Gokū becomes Whis' student. Its a stretch, but eh? -_- —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Por, Favor I never stated he was from DB encyclopedia, this comment would've been better served on my page, since it wasn't made by Aha, himself. xP —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:18, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ''I'm sure that eight hour class is really, really getting to you, isn't it, Aha =w= Was that sarcasm? 0.0 I actually did attend a class, you know. Which, surprisingly, was not as bad as I expected it to be.—Mina Țepeș 02:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Dude do you want a link ROF in 720p? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 15:28, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Pan Part II and Epilogue Does it matter? Should I put an image for Baby pan? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ''windyihearyouhaverofinhighqualityireallyreallyreallyneedthelink!—Mina Țepeș 18:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : I have to get ready for work at the moment so I'll have to get on for the link later on today!—Mina Țepeș 18:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Multi paragraph or single ? When writing things that happened in a single chapter, should i write them in a single paragraph or in more ? here is an example of more than 1 in Gokū´s training section, is it ok ?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 21:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO WTF—Mina Țepeș 01:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL it certainly surprised me.—Mina Țepeș 02:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Imagine what 519 chapters could be...--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 02:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...regrettably, it just seems like there's far too much in a single section. The ''idea of what you're going for is great, but the problem is, when executed, it doesn't look pleasing to the eye. Which sucks, because again, I love the idea of what you tried.—Mina Țepeș 05:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC) BLEACH Wiki is full of imbeciles -.- There's a lot ''there that isn't pleasing to the eye. But yes, that's the gist. Also, I was mulling things over with Ten, and I mentioned to him how Toriyama is busy writing the new material for Super, while the retellings are being handled by the staff. So, according to Ten, should this be true, the retellings are essentially "filler" and should be put on the non-canon pages of their corresponding articles. To quote Ten here: "Treat the movies as the "manga" since Toriyama directly wrote them. Treat the Super version as the "anime" so to speak. Not wrong, but not exactly right. That's the only way to reconcile it all, but it makes sense. Toriyama helped write the movies, so its natural that those are canon. If the anime team is retelling the movies in their own way, then we can't really put that on the same level, you know?"—Mina Țepeș 05:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm just rolling with it at this point. I just wish Toriyama had been more responsible and not left the overseeing of this project to the very same people who created all that bloody filler in the first place. This is like having a pet canary, leaving it with your friend who owns a cat, said cat nearly eats the bird....so you leave the bird there again next week and crossing your fingers.—Mina Țepeș 05:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) So, for the sake of argument, if we're going to consider the Toriyama-written movie and the Toei-written anime as canon at the same time (somehow), how do we reconcile the ''cruise ship? In God and God, the party was clearly at Capsule Corp. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. In Super, it's somehow on a cruise ship. Both of these portrayals, so vastly different, cannot be canon at the same time. And Toriyama was the one to write the movie's script.—Mina Țepeș 06:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) On this wiki, what Toriyama writes is considered to take precedent. We created that rule when we established the wiki. If we consider what Toei has created to be canon over Toriyama's own script, we'd be just as bad as DB Wiki for ignoring our own rules, no?—Mina Țepeș 06:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna quote Ten on this one as well. Showed him what we were talking about, and this is what he has to say on it: "He's looking at it wrong. Toriyama has indeed said that both are a continuation of his manga, but he personally took over BoG and RoF because he knew EXACTLY how he wanted them told. That's what he said. They gave him a story and he took it from them and did it himself, because he wanted it a certain way. Toei has now gone in, while he's working on another arc, and changed that. There's no way around it. The movies are the canon of those story arcs."—Mina Țepeș 06:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm just going to let it go for now. I can't seem to properly convince you (nor can Ten apparently, since half of that was him).—Mina Țepeș 06:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) To explain this one, Toriyama only wrote the Timeline to Dragon Ball Online and the game was subsequently only released to Korea, before being dropped entirely. A game that was released only in a single country (not even the home country at that) can hardly be included in canon? Furthermore, everything introduced in the movies since then more or less contracts DBO anyway. Canon is the author's established timeline, or events. So, for instance, Toriyama very strongly says that he considers God and God and RoF to be continuious with his manga. He isn't the one writing their adaptations in Super, other people are. He is the one writing the upcoming new material involving the additional universes, however, and thus that would be canon. Road to Ninja is plain and simple. Kishi never said it was canon, while he came right out and said that the new movies were canon — even giving The Last ''a chapter designation.—Mina Țepeș 06:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) This is why we need Ten here; I'm fucking useless when it comes to this kind of discussion. Can we postpone this until later today? It's 12:42, and these kinds of things aren't my strong suit even when I'm fully awake.—Mina Țepeș 07:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, as I go to sleep, just gonna leave this here.—Mina Țepeș 08:46, October 13, 2015 (UTC) First off, I'm gonna let the discussion go, because Ten says you're technically correct. Ugh...this is all Toriyama's fault. Also, what is a story draft? And no, I like it as well; regrettably, I just can't come up with a way to make it look any less tackey than it does. We can always implement it, and pray we find some way to fix it later, since it does the purpose it needs. Also, not a bad site; nice to see some HD shots of manga beyond just the Box. I see the Burdock special, the Tarble thing, ooooh, Cross Epoch...okay, hello gold mine.—Mina Țepeș 19:23, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, if I'm not on for a good portion today, 'BORUTO THE MOVIE!!!!!!!—Mina Țepeș 19:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) YOU DON´T KNOW HOW I´M ENVYING YOU !! T.T. SO MUCH PAIN !!--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 19:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Maybe I'm simply complaining for the sake of it? 'Hideous' was definitely too strong a word =w= in my own opinion, are tabs the best thing to implement in the body of an article? Like I said, it looks like its a bit "much". It does ''the job — and is certainly a nice compromise between our heated discussion earlier — so there's no real reason not to implement it. I'm not against implementing it onto articles that have these differences such as Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, etc etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 20:00, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm using heated discussion because that's a weak term to me =w= And I don't know anything other than tabs we CAN use, since apparently all these three cover the same events when it comes right down to it. So, the tabs are the best way to go since they're the only way to go. And they aren't too glaring, black and white, they blend into the article enough.—Mina Țepeș 20:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, we'll have to continue this later, I'm off to the movies.—Mina Țepeș 20:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Lastation"? C'mon man, that's way too formal. This isn't week one. Hmmm...I can't see how much of a change was done — either through refreshing or consulting the history — but like I said before, I don't see any reason not to add these to the articles that need the template. It does do a good job of doing what it should.—Mina Țepeș 01:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Calling me 'Lastation' makes me think I upset you. Which I ''sincerely hope I haven't 'cuz that'd just make me sad. Please stick to 'Aha', 'Lastation' is way too formal. And like I said before, it works, so feel free to add it. And the movie? How was the movie? ''How was the movie!?'' It was bloody fantastic! It wasn't quite on the level of The Last (but what COULD be?) but it was a very good movie in its own right. Boruto, when it comes down to it, is Road to Ninja done correctly. I only just noticed it, but it is. It focuses on the famuly aspect of the main character, before bringing in the baddies; the difference is the baddies were ESTABLISHED at the beginning of the film, and rather than just being some unneeded bullshit, the battle at the end of the movie has some impact in the overall storyline (improving Boruto and Naruto's relationship and furthering the skills of the Young Lord). I loved it way too much for words! Also, while we're discussing the movie can you be a doll and chime in here? I don't expect agreement but since I watched the movie, figured I'd supply that information. —Mina Țepeș 03:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Yep that'd be the one...I say after we've finished the discussion.—Mina Țepeș 04:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO I don't like the term 'used'. We cooperated, and it benefited me. And LOL SERIOUSLY STOP THAT. Makes it hard to talk to you when you call me that.—Mina Țepeș 04:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC) The Three T's work just as well as "Movie, Anime, Manga" honestly. I think people would know which ones were made by which, so the Three T's aren't required (as nicely as they roll together). And you've been calling me Aha for months now, there's no reason to change.—Mina Țepeș 05:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Ten doesn't have any problem with it so long as you and I are ready to remove it should we get more clarity on the situation. If you need any help applying them, I can help when I get out of the shower. Also, LOL at the video.—Mina Țepeș 05:12, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Got out of the shower, feel all fresh and clean. Ten says he prefers the M.A.M. set; and when he says more clarity, he means if Toriyama comes out and denounces the canonicity of any one of things, are you and I prepared to remove the tabs. The answer is obviously yet.—Mina Țepeș 05:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) LOL Yes, give me a heart attack again =w=—Mina Țepeș 05:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) LOL I don't mind randomness and weirdness; I did however need to archive that thing. To be honest, I needed to archive it about a hundred messages ago =w= And LOL no, it's a turn of phrase.—Mina Țepeș 05:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I more or less figured that conversation was done. Besides, I was sick of scrolling all the way down just to read the messages, y'know? And LOL it WAS a bit...."wtf-y". And oooh, looks nice! Should we inform everyone this is how we're doing it this way?—Mina Țepeș 06:09, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, will do. Then I'm heading to bed because sleepy.—Mina Țepeș 06:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) That's...true. Although I've already sent the message to the pages and am currently with half my head on a pillow. If the thread is needed (and I can see why it is), I'll make one in the morning. These eyes are seeing more of the behind of my eyelids than my actual monitor. G'night, Windy.—Mina Țepeș 06:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Bada bing!—Mina Țepeș 18:10, October 14, 2015 (UTC) No idea what good that does, but done it.—Mina Țepeș 18:49, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so that's what it does. Okay, duly noted. Anyway, I'll be back after work!—Mina Țepeș 19:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Tabbs Just wondering may I have permission to edit this on: Hakaishin_Awakens:_Universal_Annihilation So I can get rid of the other adaptations section? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey bro Hope you're feeling better man. Keep your head up, man —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:51, October 15, 2015 (UTC) you're back >:) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Great, now I can whore out the wiki. I was worried to do this at the moment since we had only 1 person that can block available. Nothing against Aha, but you get them quick. So I'm thinking of going even to the Lion's den of DB wiki. I also have a plan for how to get a younger demographic and enter into places with other anime fans. I've been making moves, also I have a link that you might want.. I gave it to all the guys and Lin to store it. Its only fair that you get it. Yeah, that's pretty crazy.. Windy. Join us in the chat to get the link ;) "Also, nice work with the new logo dude" thanks, I totally appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it man, its for us to use. If you can I have two jobs. Can you replace the logo on Narutopedia? And also can you switch only wiki word mark we have in the frontpage with a higher quality one. I sadly made Aha really insecure lol Large image: File:DBUWiki Variant1.png --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Okaeri! Welcome back, Windy! I hope your personal business wasn't anything too terrible! Glad to see you back~ —Mina Țepeș 05:24, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Headings are for wimps! And people who care about organization! I am only the second one! And, yeah, he made a nice new one. I can't get the larger file on the front page though without fucking it up. Nothing as beautiful for a really bad edit as rollback.—Mina Țepeș 06:14, October 21, 2015 (UTC) OHMYGODMYEYES!—Mina Țepeș 06:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re:CT Template That' fine, I'm OK because it's my fault from the very first. Do what you SHOULD do, and I'll never give any complaints. Anw, WB!--— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy' ''of L'']] 07:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :If you distinguish '''Black from Assistant Black, we can't ignore Narrator and Narration, right? Also, the Kanzenshuu use Kame Sennin instead of Muten Rōshi in cast credits.--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ye, and it also used in Viz, Dub. I remember that we all use JAP. term for consistency, not the literal one. I've checked it at the original chapter names.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 15:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Logo Thanks, man. I actually smiled when I got on here. Wow, it does look better if one day we happen to move from black to lighter color. It works interchangeably. I saw on Naruto wiki, lol. I'll be uploading new Icons today. Can I be given the List of Icons we have for this page. I also made some DBZ style locks ;) EDIt: I'll also be using Japanese logos over English--—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Windy, Can I get the order that we use for the icons? :) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind found it >_< --—[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 01:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Chairman Chairman or Announcer? I noticed, before you left (at least I think it was you) that you changed the name of "Announcer" to "Chairman" on a few articles. Which one is it?—Mina Țepeș 01:08, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, LIN was trying at least =w= So, Announcer (アナウンサー) is accurate? As in, can we move him from Tenkaichi Budokai Announcer to Announcer?—Mina Țepeș 01:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, if Kanzenshuu says it, the chances of it being accurate are pretty high.—Mina Țepeș 01:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC)